Das Lager des Mannes in Schwarz
| Zuletzt gezeigt= | Erbaut=Mann in Schwarz | Kontrolliert=Mann in Schwarz }} Das Lager des Mannes in Schwarz ist wo der Mann in Schwarz und seine Rekruten kampieren. Laut der Karte des Mannes in Schwarz ist es auf der östlichen Küste der Hauptinsel. Das Lager Verwendungszweck Das Lager wurde errichtet, weil der Mann in Schwarz, die Bestätigung brauchte das niemand auf der Hydra-Insel ist. Sein Plan ist es alle zusammen zu kriegen die die Insel verlassen wollen, einschließlich ihm selbst, was sein Hauptziel ist. Wenn er alle zusammen hat, will er sie auf die Hydra-Insel führen, um mit der Ajira Maschine die Insel zu verlassen. Während der Rest seiner Rekruten im Lager bleibt, unter anderem Sayid, Kate, Claire und derer die sich nach dem Tempelmassaker entschieden haben ihm zu folgen, fragt der Mann in Schwarz Sawyer, ob er ein Stück mit ihm läuft. Sie kommen an einen Strand an mit dem Blick auf die Hydra-Insel. Der Mann in Schwarz gibt Sawyer den Auftrag mit einem Auslegerboot auf die Hydra-Insel zur fahren, für eine Auskundschaftmission. Ereignisse Kate sits down to talk to a distant Sayid. She asks him if he believes "Locke" can get them off the Island and Sayid says yes. She asks if he is okay and he says that he is not. Claire suddenly attacks Kate from behind, trying to stab her in the throat. Kate screams at Sayid for help but he looks on disinterestedly. "Locke" appears and roughly throws Claire off of Kate, saying that Kate did what she had to do by taking Aaron when she couldn't find Claire. He slaps Claire full in the face and tells her that what she just did is completely inappropriate. Kate is distraught and when the Man in Black asks her if she's alright, she angrily yells that she is not. Later, Widmore's team visited the camp with the goal of kidnaping Jin, which was acomplished. The Man In Black returns to his camp and finds everyone unconscious. He leans over Sayid and finds a dart in his shoulder. He revives him and asks what happened. Sayid responds that he doesn't know who attacked them. The Man In Black then becomes concerned about Jin's disappearance. Later, "Locke" sends Sayid on a mission to get back Jin from the people who took him. The Man in Black explains to Sawyer and Kate that they are waiting for Hugo, Sun and Jack to join them because, just as they needed to be together to return to the Island, so they also need to be together to leave "this god-forsaken rock". Kate says that she doesn't see the others joining them. Sayid returns from his mission. Sawyer approaches Sayid but Sayid simply asks to speak with The Man in Black in private. During his private walk with The Man in Black, Sayid reveals that he was not able to bring back Jin, however he was able to bring back something else. He then reveals Desmond tied to a tree. The Man in Black apologizes to Desmond for Sayid tying him up. Desmond says he doesn't blame him, but as he has nowhere to run to there is no need. The Man in Black accepts it as a good reason against captivity and cuts his bonds. The Man in Black says "do you know who I am?" and Desmond says that he the Man in Black is John Locke. The Man in Black sends Sayid away saying that he is going to take a walk with Desmond. He offers his hand to Desmond and pulls him up saying that there is something he would like to show him. Reunion The Man in Black returns to the camp and tells Sayid that they don't have to worry about Desmond anymore. Hurley walks into the camp. Hesitantly he approaches The Man in Black and asks for a truce so that no one is killed. The Man in Black gives Hurley his knife and his word. Frank, Sun and Jack then come into the campsite. Sun scans the area for Jin. The Man in Black focuses on Jack and greets him alone, Jack stares at him with extreme concern. The Man in Black gives a look of smug satisfaction. "Locke" says that he was hoping Jack would come and invites him to "catch up". On the way back to his camp "Locke" notices that Claire is following them. Jack and Claire greet each other for the first time since finding out they were half-siblings, and "Locke" leaves them to catch up. Claire says that as she never had much in the way of family it means a lot to her that Jack is coming with them. Jack says that he has not decided yet if he was coming with them but Claire says that that he has decided and that he did so the moment he let "Locke" talk to him and whether Jack likes it or not he is now with him. Abandonment At the camp, Sawyer is talking to Hurley. Sawyer says that they are going to use Widmore's sub to escape the island. Kate is explaining the plan to Sun nearby. Sawyer says that as Sayid is with the "dark side" he is not invited. Just as Sawyer is telling Hurley to keep the plan a secret Claire interrupts them. "Locke" comes to the center of the camp and says how nice it is to have everyone back together again. Suddenly Zoe arrives to ask "Locke" to return what he had taken. "Locke" says he doesn't know what Zoe is talking about. Zoe uses a two way radio and confirms they have a fix on her position and asks that they show them what they are capable of. An artillery shell explodes nearby. Zoe gives "Locke" until nightfall to return what he took and leaves the radio for "Locke" to make arrangements. The Man in Black decides to abandon the camp and move his group to a beach across from Hydra Island. He tells the camp to gather their things to head over to Hydra Island and get on the plane. He gives Sawyer a rough map to get a boat and to bring it to collect them all and take them to Hydra Island. Sawyer tells Jack that he isn't going to rendezvous with "Locke" but wants Jack and Sun and Hurley to meet them at an old dock where they will go to Hydra Island to meet Widmore with whom he has a deal. "Locke" leads his 23 strong troupe toward the rendezvous point. "Locke" drops back concerned that Sayid has not joined them. He tells Cindy he is going to find Sayid and runs off. Jack takes the chance and gathers Hurley, Sun and Frank and they leave. Claire observes and follows them. en:Man in Black's camp Kategorie:Orte auf der Insel